This invention relates generally to a guitar strap capable of securely connecting to a stringed instrument.
Typical guitar straps have end tabs that are comprised of leather or some other similar material, and each of these end tabs has a slit with a small circular opening at one end of the slit, capable of receiving and, therefore, connecting to a guitar button. These straps are not capable of securely connecting the guitar strap to the guitar button and pose the risk of accidental disengagement that could cause damage to a guitar. Additionally, after significant use, the circular opening in the end tab is subject to wear and tear, which further decreases its ability to securely maintain the guitar button.
Other strap locking devices consist of an externally mounted apparatus placed onto the guitar button. These externally mounted apparatuses are often bulky and are not easily transferred from one guitar to another. They also pose the risk of scratching the surface of the guitar body.
The locking guitar strap of the present invention provides a means to safely and securely attach a guitar strap to a guitar button by means of a locking mechanism internally mounted within the end tabs of the guitar strap. The end tabs each have a keyhole opening with a wider first end and a narrower second end. The locking mechanism is comprised of an opening with a short narrow first section, a wider second section and a narrow third section. The wider second section and the narrow third section are aligned with the keyhole openings in the end tabs. A flexible tongue extends transversely from the short narrow first section through the entire wider second section and a portion of the narrow third section of the locking mechanism. The tongue is capable of being deflected so as to allow a guitar button to be inserted into the wider second section of the opening of the locking mechanism and the wider first end of the keyhole opening of the end tabs. The narrower second end of the keyhole opening in the end tabs and narrow third section of the locking mechanism allow only for the neck of the guitar button to be fitted within the opening. Once the guitar button is fitted into the narrow second end of the keyhole opening and the narrow third section of the locking mechanism, the tongue returns to its original position and serves to xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d the guitar button to the locking guitar strap. In the locked position, the guitar button is prevented from returning to the wider first opening of the keyhole opening and the wider second section of the locking mechanism and thus disengaging from the locking guitar strap. The guitar button is released by deflecting the tongue to enable the head of the guitar button to slide underneath the tongue and into the wider first end of the keyhole opening and wider second section of the locking mechanism, thus releasing the locking guitar strap.
The locking mechanism does not experience the wear and tear experienced by the leather end tabs of typical guitar straps and, thus, consistently maintains the secure attachment of the guitar strap to the guitar button, preventing the possibility of accidental disengagement. The internal mounting of the locking mechanism within the leather end of the guitar strap virtually eliminates the possibility of scratching the surface of the body of the guitar. Finally, the locking guitar strap will accommodate most standard guitar buttons without a need for modification of the guitar button. This versatile feature allows the owner of the locking guitar strap to utilize one locking guitar strap with any number of guitars.